Exist
by rawrrkitty
Summary: In fact, they never even considered the idea. But someone really ought to go and help them to exist. /drabbles on really strange pairings. suggestions? oh, love./ Note: No longer being updated. I may pick this up later.
1. Useless

**_Exist_**

_First – Useless_

('cause that's all she was - useless. and there he was, top of the tribe, hand in hand with a golden beauty. etcetera -} munkustrap.)

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I admit it. I actually own CATS, which is why I'm writing fanfics on it. Lovely characters I've created, eh? NO JUST KIDDING. If I owned them, I'd be making stuffed up pairings that would probs kill off the entire fandom. Yay.**

**I'll post any warnings at the top of every chapter. Rating is subject to rise. I will **_**not**_** go over a T – I just don't do graphic, not on FF.N anyway. In this chapter? Implied violence, but nothing more.

* * *

**

As he looked at me, I glanced away. What was I to him? Little more than another, useless kitten to protect. He'd probably be happy to get rid of me and my useless, squealing antics. _Useless, useless, useless._ I watched with a practiced blank gaze as he slipped his hand into Demeter's and smiled warmly at her.

The perfect couple.

What chance did I stand? So instead, as one huge pretense, I went after his brother. I started a trend, in a way. Before I'd attached herself to Tugger, he'd been _nothing._ I merely tried to be his friend, hoping that he could help me win his brother's love. Instead, it had turned into something entirely else – false admiration. And suddenly, Tugger found himself swarmed with queens, and I got absolutely nothing out of it.

I sighed and began picking at my claws. It was a bad habit, but _oh well._ It wasn't as if _he _was going to look my way anyway. Jemima, his daughter (is it sad that she I'm jealous of her for being his daughter? After all, I've wanted a goodnight kiss from him all my life and Jemima got one every night) waved a hand in greeting, and wearily, I lifted my hand. I was tired. So tired.

So I got up and I found herself on the streets, because that was where I went when I needed loneliness to wash over and cleanse me. I released a breath into the air, and it misted upwards and faded. "Goodbye," I told it, reveling in my aloneness.

But was I _really_ alone? And suddenly – _what was that?_ I jumped up and glanced around, frantic. The disadvantage of being alone? There was no one to save you, ever. A cry of panic bubbling from my throat, I twisted away from his scarlet, clutching paws and ran. Well, that's what I _would_ have done, if I wasn't so uselessly clumsy. I stumbled over my own paws, right into his arms.

He chuckled a low, menacing chuckle. It was a chuckle that stabbed right into the depths of my soul.

Suddenly, I understood why Demeter woke up screaming every damned night. Suddenly, I knew why the golden queen jumped at every little movement. Suddenly, I understood why she always needed Munkustrap's secure arms wrapped around her.

"_MUNKUSTRAAAP!_" I screamed, passion and terror mingling within the tones of my voice. "_MUNKUSTRAAAP!_"

Of course, I was going to die. What were the chances of the silver-grey tom showing up? Nil.

But I'd underestimated him.

Silver or scarlet? Before my blurred vision, they seemed in entwine together. They seemed to dance, bodies twisting in utter grace. Silver was always there to berate the scarlet. How long, I wondered, would they be able to co-exist?

But for now, they broke off and scarlet yelled his curses and left. Burning tears streamed from my eyes. _I'm okay, I'm okay,_ my mind's voice whispered. Munkustrap came to me and smiled.

"He's gone," he said.

"You always chase him off for Demeter's sake, huh?" I sniveled miserably. Munkustrap blinked.

"_You_ were the one in danger just then, kitten," he said quietly. "I warded him off because it is my job to protect all the tribe, not just my mate."

"I see," I whispered. It was almost no better than my own theory.

Munkustrap sighed and lifted me into his arms. He took me back home, stroking my forehead and cheeks soothingly all the way.

Never, _never_ would I admit how much I enjoyed that last journey.

* * *

**Yah yah, it's random drabble time, my littlies. Actually, more like 'remove rawrrkitty's writer's block so she can get on with FUN'. And since I love weird-face pairings? Here we are.**

**To Nekosoda, if you happen to read this... I stole this pairing from DL, sort of. I just wanted to write something 'bout them. 8D They might pop up again… Oh, also, I **_**swear**_** I didn't do this just cause you started writing drabbles on pairings you don't usually do (though I probs would have anyway). I wrote this yesterday while fighting a severe case of /shudder/ writer's block. **

**Pairing suggestions, 'nyone? Think WEIRD. I can try slash, but considering I didn't even read it just a couple of months ago…but yeah. Strange is good. I'll credit you, my dahlings.**

**Who's on drugs? Rawrrkitty, rawrrkitty! (but don't report me to the police, cause I'm kidding).**


	2. Shatter

**_Exist_**

_Second – Shatter_

(he's _not_ a kitten, okay? but she makes him nervous. she's so fragile, she's going to shatter into a million pieces. but just maybe, he'll be doing the shattering today. pouncival -} demeter.)

* * *

**Thanks for your suggestions, everyone! I have a feeling I'll defs be using most of them. Note that these stories aren't connected unless I mention so in the author's note. Credit to Cheddarpixie for this pairing. It's not really a first come, first serve thing...it's more like, wow, I **_**like**_** that, I'm writing it NAO. A lot of these pairings will have 'sequels' if you get me.**

**I will be updating FUN probably within the next five days...BB will be updated when I'm finished writing fun. I'll update this whenever I please.**

**Warnings: Nothing really – it's a cute one, but sad. Blood? No violence though, just sorta implied.**

* * *

My fingers hovered tremblingly over her arm. Her fingers – fingers of gold – twitched. Wary eyes watched. With a nervousness I hadn't felt since I was a kitten, I slung my arm over her shoulders and she stood up, pulling me upwards with her.

"Can you walk?" she whispered. I gritted my teeth and gave a quick nod. I _would_ walk.

"We just have to get back to the Junkyard," she said encouragingly. "That's all."

Only problem? The Junkyard wasn't particularly close. If I hadn't had Demeter...well, I probably would have crumpled to the ground and died alone. It wasn't a great thought. She looked so nervous, out of the Junkyard without any protection...for once, she was doing the protecting. I was grateful to her.

She started forwards and I limped on my good leg, the other, mangled leg dragging across the ground. I'd always been told that something like this would happen if I didn't settle down – _well look, Pouncival, look what you've done. You've gone and wrecked your leg._ I sighed. How would I ever play tag with Tumble again? I winced as pain shot up my leg.

I think she heard me – she paused and glanced down at my face. I looked a mess – my fur was damp with sweat, my face scrunched in pain and ears pulled back against my skull. My whiskers were tangled, I was sure I was foaming at the mouth, my leg was the horrible coppery brown of dried blood...I was surprised she didn't grimace and look away. Instead, she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said in that sweet voice of hers. "It must be painful..."

"Yeah," I said through my teeth. "Though my leg is numb most of the time – it's fine. Nothing. I can handle it." _Cause Pouncival, you're a grown tom. Not a kitten. No need to complain, right? Even if...even if you'll never dance again._

"No." She shook her head at me. "Come on, let's take a rest, Pouncival." Ignoring his protests, she set him down against a brick wall and slid across so she was close to him. He could feel her warmth against his body. "Pouncival...what are you going to do now?" Her eyes were clouded with worry – more than usual, I thought.

"Dunno." I stared out into space. "Hang round the Junkyard, suppose – maybe my leg will get back to normal someday." We both stared at the bloody mess that was my right leg, knowing that it would never heal. In fact, I was lucky to escape with my life. Cars weren't usually so merciful to pitiful kitties like me.

"Yeah," Demeter said quietly. "Who's going to look after you?"

"Mum, I s'pose. Who else?" I responded glumly. No more tag. No more dancing. No more walking, even...more like crawling or limping.

"Won't you get bored without your friends?"

"They might drop in. Maybe." _But they'll forget me eventually – what use is a friend that can't play? _Tears stung my eyes and I dropped my head into my hands, sniffing and whimpering. No, I wasn't a full-grown tom...I was just a kitten still. A kitten who needed to laugh and run and skip and dance.

And suddenly, Demeter was there. Demeter was pulling my chin up, wiping the tears away with her own, beautiful gold arm. I could see the fur clumping where she'd wiped my face.

"Pouncival..." Demeter sighed. "Let's go." She hoisted me up – how could such a frail queen have the strength? – and we continued onwards.

"Oh, and Pouncival...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll keep you company...I daresay you'll need it."


	3. Hate

**_Exist_**

_Third – Hate_

(she knew, with all her heart, that she hated him – everything about him, from his smirk to his swagger. Victoria –} Tugger.)

* * *

**So, uh, no one suggested this…but I wanted to do it anyway. Rating is at T now. Thank you to all who've reviewed and suggested pairings. :) Next up is Coricopat and Jemima, then Bombalurina and Plato. **

**Warnings: Sexual themes. Slight language?**

* * *

I had never, ever felt worse.

My stomach hurt like hell – it kept cramping, clenching, and I could hardly wrap my arms around myself because I was too _fat_. They'd always predicted it – the boys, I mean. Sometimes, I wonder if they possess the psychic powers of the twins. They'd said, "Victoria, you're _so_ pretty...bet you're gonna get laid and get pregnant and regret it!"

They'd only meant it as a joke, obviously. But it had backfired. Come true. Gone very, very nasty – completely and utterly rotten. Poor me. Oh, and poor Plato, while we're at it. They kept accusing him at first – said he was an irresponsible bastard. But he's no irresponsible bastard...he's never laid a hand on me. Well, not in that way. Being my charming tomfriend, he offered to help me, but I refused. I didn't deserve him – I slept with another tom. So I sent him away, tears streaking down my face, telling him I loved him but I couldn't have him.

He never came back.

I let the truth out, eventually. I couldn't have Plato taking all the blame for something he didn't do. And so, it got out that yeah, I slept with Tugger. And I enjoyed it, to be honest. But being pregnant sure wasn't worth it. They looked at me with sudden wariness, but Tugger? He was fine. In a way, this was normal for him. So he was allowed to strut around, completely unaffected by the mess and I was here, gritting my teeth and moaning and clutching my swollen belly and Plato was miserable and without a queenfriend.

I wondered how anyone could stand him. Tugger, I mean.

Just then, the almighty tom himself entered, stride full of swagger and thumbs hooked into his belt. He smirked at me and said, "How's it, Vicki?"

"Just _fine_," I hissed, wincing and rubbing at my stomach.

"Huh, weird. I wouldn't have thought so, the way you're howling in pain." He prodded my stomach all-too-cheerfully, making me swallow a scream.

"_DON'T_!" I yelled at him. "And just go away, you...you...blithering idiot." I was in tears now. How could I ever have wanted him? He was nasty, through and through. I hated him with all my being.

Instead of leaving, he just sat down. "Say, Viks...I got something to say, you know?"

"Don't want to hear it," I snarled.

"Alright," he chuckled. He cleared his throat, and lo and behold, he started singing his own obnoxious song in his most obnoxious voice.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_."

"Done?" I snapped.

"You didn't say you didn't want to hear me sing." His eyes were gleaming with mischief. If possible, I began to hate him even more.

"And the moral of the story is…?" I was really fed up. _Leave, already!_

"The Rum Tum Tugger does _not_ do what everyone thinks he's gonna do. If the Rum Tum Tugger is offered something, then he'll go in the opposite direction."

"_And?_"

"And so, Viks, if you haven't figured it out already…The Jellicles are fine with me not settling down with a queen. They expect me to leave you alone. So, I'm staying right here, with you." He beamed at me and the shocked look on my face.

"You can't be serious," I spluttered. "Tugger? Settle down?"

"Couldn't leave you alone," he purred. "Not if that's what they expect of me."

And so, I decided…maybe that Tugger wasn't _quite_ as bad as I thought.


	4. Moon

**_Exist_**

_Fourth – Moon_

(she got lonely, so she spoke to the moon every night – obviously, he and the moon bore similarities. hell, both their beauties pierced her soul. Jemima -} Coricopat.)

* * *

**Credit to raptoregg64 for the pairing, of course. ;D**

**Warnings: Nothing, just some smooching.**

**Up next: Plato -} Bombalurina.**

* * *

And I stared glumly into my soft hands, knowing that in reality, I wasn't good enough.

Sure, they told me that my voice was that of an angel's, that I was beautiful and my big eyes were enough to charm any tom right out of his fur. Too bad – obviously, it wasn't enough. What could I do, though? I wasn't smart, I was just nice. I didn't have powers, I was just good at singing. And what use was singing?

And then, there _he_ was. He sat right beside Deuteronomy, his twin sister just on the other side of the Jellicle Leader. And hell, they were both _beautiful._ No one seemed to see it but me. They merely appreciated their powers. But every time Deuteronomy slowly made his way into the Junkyard, I would stare, ears perked, sighing sadly when I saw the twins. They moved so gracefully that, in my opinion, they put Deuteronomy to shame. And they were always so tuned in to each other! They never seemed to speak, but they always moved in perfect synchronization. Like I said, _beautiful_.

But neither of them ever spoke a word to me. They passed through the Junkyard, only speaking to cats that they'd had visions about. And then, when Deuteronomy left, they left with him, because he liked to make use of their powers. They left me in tears, because all I wanted was to hear _him_ speak to _me_. Nothing else mattered, really.

So one night, I was out (far too late – if mother had known, she would've scolded me) and under the moon. No one else was up except Munkustrap, but he wasn't in view. "Moon," I said, "What is going to happen to me?"

And she shrugged and smiled, promising something good. _Why not ask the one who reads the future like a book?_

"A-ah…" How did he do that? How did he sneak up without the slightest sound?

"Good evening, Jemima," he said.

"Is Deuteronomy here?" I stammered, eagerly drinking in the features of his face. _He's even more beautiful than the moon…oh Bast._

"No," he replied simply, watching me closely. If only he'd speak more often! His voice was soft, his pronunciations precise. It was like paradise to hear the words roll of his tongue.

"Then why are you here…Coricopat?" _And why, just why are you talking to me? But please don't go…what would I do if you left?_

"I have come to deliver news a vision I had," he said smoothly.

"O-oh…" Disappointment hit me hard. "Who to?"

"You, quite obviously. Why else would I speak to you?" Was it just my imagination, or did he look amused?

"Oh, um…me?" I squeaked. "Er…what is it?"

"Hmm…I saw you and a tom. Together." He began to smile very strangely. "Kissing beneath the full moon."

I looked up at the moon – it was perfectly round, blinking encouragingly at me. "O-oh? Who?" I said, swallowing. I kept looking at the moon, afraid to glance at that beautiful face of his.

And he kissed me.

_Of course._


	5. Fire

**_Exist_**

_Fifth – Fire_

(she was fire, crackling, blazing, smoking with beauty. out of control. Plato -} Bombalurina.)

* * *

**I'm baaaaack with Bomba and Plato. I'm quite sure that credit goes to Nekopie. Oh sorry, it's soda, not pie. 8D  
**

**Look out for the slashy innuendo btw. Oh, I've always imagined Plato to be a very cunning, sneaky type.**

**Warnings: Kissing and such. Woo.**

* * *

I watched her shimmy and sway to the pounding beat of the music, Tugger following her with evident lust in his eyes. I loved them – yes, as in, I wanted them – but I thought they were both insufferable snots. Tugger, what with Etcetera and Electra and Victoria and Jemima at his feet. Bombalurina, her scarlet, blazing beauty, Pouncival drooling over her.

I'd had enough.

Maybe it had something to do with the way that Tugger had stolen my queenfriend, Victoria. Maybe it had to do with the way Bombalurina ripped my brother, Pouncival, away from me. Either way, I was going to fix them.

I approached her that day as she lay in the sun, her fur shimmering in the light. She looked _beautiful_. So beautiful that I couldn't breathe. It didn't stop me, though. I lay beside her and she didn't even bother to open her eyes. She could tell from my height that I wasn't Pouncival, so naturally, she assumed-

"Tugger, babe," she slurred.

I said nothing, but I touched her with a single hand, resting on her shoulder, running down the rest of her body. She shivered.

"Tugger…? 'S'at you?"

I pressed my lips against her neck and she finally opened her eyes. They widened in shock, but she didn't pull away.

"Plato, what…?"

I gazed upwards at her, my lips still at her neck. She stared unwaveringly into my eyes. Maybe that was why I fell in love with her – she wasn't a nervous little thing like Victoria. She was proud, bold and beautiful and she wasn't afraid of anything.

Or was she? Maybe…she was afraid of falling for someone other than Tugger. She was afraid of _not_ being beautiful, sexy Bomba.

I could fix that with a simple flash of white teeth and sparkle of green eyes.

"C'mon, Bomba," I murmured against her neck. "You're living a half life. You lead Pounce on – he's just a kitten, my baby brother. He'll never do you justice. And Tugger?" I chuckled into her red fur. "He'll always leave you in the dust."

I could see her flaring up. She was like a sudden burst of flames rising up from dying embers. "Tugger? Leave _me_ in the dust?" she hissed.

"I can see it coming," I whispered, lifting my lips to her ear. "He'll find Cassandra…Victoria…he'll leave you, and then the Jellicles will laugh. Tugger will win."

"I won't allow that," she snarled. A fire crackling and blazing with life. "I'll beat him to it," she added triumphantly. And then she pulled me into her arms and we kissed, hard.

See? I fixed her.


End file.
